Their Daughter
by LegendsofTomorrow
Summary: Sara Lance and Leonard Snart have a kid. But he's dead right? She appears on the Waverider without any memory of who she is except her name and these two words, Captain Cold. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1 (04-05 12:27:01)

_**Hello! This is going to be a short summery of what this story is going to be about, Lily can't remember who she is or why she is on a time-ship. She doesn't know why she was stabbed the only thing she could remember was her name and two words. Captain Cold, she didn't know where she heard it or how she remembers it but she does. Follow Lily and the Legends on a horrific journey.**_

All of the Legends were standing on the bridge talking about their next plan of attack against Mallus when out of no where a girl appears out of a breach. She was holding her stomach which was bloody. She looked around 15 or 16, almost turquoise eyes, long blond curly hair. She was panting. Wally super-speeded over to her and brought her to the MedBay where Gideon put a IV in her.

"Gideon? Who is she?"

"I am sorry Captain Lance I cannot get a DNA match from half of her genetic structure but I do have the mother." Everyone was crowded in the MedBay.

"Everyone get outta here." Everyone walked out of the MedBay except Ray and Sara. Sara didn't bother to tell him to leave. Sara knew she's seen this girl before. She looks so familiar but she couldn't place it.

"She looks like you." Sara turned towards Ray.

"I've seen her before Ray, I just don't know where from..." Sara sighed and turned away from the concerned scientist.

"Gideon, who's the mother?"

"I am sorry Captain Lance but it seems that is classified." Sara raised a eyebrow as Ray looked wanderlust at the unconscious teen.

"Um what? Sorry Gideon but didn't you just say you knew who the uh, mother was?" Ray looked at the Ceiling for a answer but there was a pause of silence.

"It appears my database has been hacked by...I am sorry it appears I made a mistake, the data shows the mother correct but according to the timeline I cannot tell you." Sara scoffed and looked at her stasis.

"Gideon fine whatever. What's wrong with her?"

"It appears she was stabbed in her artery, series two concussion and a broken left hand. She should be completely healed in the next hour." Ray held the poor girls hand and looked at Sara. Ray secretly knew this girl had to be related to Sara somehow. They looked identical except for a 15 year difference. Possibly a daughter or late cousin.

"Ok well I'm gonna go get Rory and maybe Zari to come check on the girl and hopefully get some answers." After a moment Sara left the room jogging, Ray was all alone with the girl.

"You look so much like her, it's like I'm looking at a younger version of Sara." Ray touched her face and she bolted up. Her heart rate increased as she started to pant and looked at Ray right in the eyes.

"Captain Cold, CAPTAIN COLD! CAPTAIN COLD!" She screamed the last two times and than passed out again. Rays eyes were wide as he saw Mick standing at the edge of the doorframe with a pale face.

"Why is that little girl talking about my son of a bitch partner?"


	2. Chapter 2 (04-05 12:26:48)

**_"Hello there." Lily couldn't see where she was. It was like a dark hole of...nothing. She heard a voice and turned around. Someone was lurking in the shadows, she couldn't see them but only hear their voice._**

 ** _"Who's there?" There was no response except for these whispers._**

 ** _"Captain Cold." That's what the voices were whispering and she opened her eyes. Someone was over top of her and she had a panic attack and tried to get those words out of her mouth but the darkness ate her once again._**

Mick rushed over to the girl and slapped her in the face to attempt to wake her up. There was no response. He grunted in frustration.

"Haircut, what did she mean?" Mick grabbed Ray by the collar and pulled him very close which was meant to be scary but Ray just smirked.

"Do you two need a moment?" Amaya smirked and approached the two. Mick glared at her and let go of Ray with a grunt.

"Ew, no offense but I ain't gay." Amaya chuckled and looked at the girl.

"Sara told me we could see her, damn she really looks like..." she was cut off by Ray talking.

"Sara, right?" She looked at Ray with concerning eyes and nodded.

"Um, yeah...you think?" Ray gasped dramatically and than laughed.

"There's no way." Mick grumbled something which Amaya heard and turned to him.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Mick glared at the women and stared blankly at the wall again.

"She screamed Captain Cold three times and then passed out again. There is no way this girl wasn't sent here for a reason Vixen." Mick glared at the two and chugged his beer.

"Her eyes, they are kind of creepy. They are like ice blue kind of." Mick looked up again and looked like he was about to strangle Amaya.

"I'm leaving if you need me then to bad." Mick left the MedBay but before he did he threw his beer bottle on the floor causing it to break.

"Well then, should we tell Sara about what we just heard?"

"Heard what?" Sara was leaning on the doorframe looking at the girl.

"She woke up." Sara gasped and looked at Amaya.

"When?"

"I don't know Ray was the only one here." Amaya put her hands up in the air like she was getting arrested.

"She screamed Captain Cold three times and then passed out, Sara look at her. She just looks so much like you-what if she is from the future!" Sara chuckled and saw Rays serious face.

"Ray, why would I send my 15 year old daughter to a suicidal mission?"

"Like I know you're crazy sometimes." Ray quickly regretted his words and covered his mouth. Sara just glared at him and smiled sweetly. After a minute of glaring and threatening the nameless girl opened her eyes rubbing them.

"Mom? Where's my mom? Where's my dad? YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

 ** _Sorry for the quick update, I had this stuck in my head all day and didn't want to loose my train of thought. Thanks for reading (;_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello I just wanted to say thanks for picking this story. I am open to suggestions or anything you would like to see in this story. I will accept all requests no matter how crazy they are.(;**_

"Mom? Where's my mom? Where's my dad? YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" The nameless girl screamed. Sara and Amaya rushed over to her. They removed the IV, which she was pulling at. Her expression was priceless. She looked like she just saw a ghost, she turned to look at Sara and she stared into her deep blue eyes.

"I-who? Where am I?"

Sara sighed and sat on the edge of the chair.

"What's your name? What happened to you?"

The girl sighed, than rubbed her head like she was tying to find words.

"I-I think my name is Lily? I don't know where I am or who you are but I was sent somewhere to warn someone or something." She shrugged like it was nothing. Ray was practically drooling over his tablet trying to figure out this mystery. Amaya was gasping and twitching listening to Lily and Sara had no emotion showing.

"Mhm, Amaya...a word?" Sara walked out of the door with a confused Amaya following her. Lily was left with Ray who was twitching trying to not look at her.

"What happened to me? Why am I so bloody?" Lily grabbed the hospital gown and lifted it several inches off of her stomach to see a deep scar forming right below her belly button. She also saw her hand was slightly smaller than the other. Her head was pounding and didn't know why.

"Um, you appeared in a like breach and came through yeah." Ray scratched the top of his head and didn't make eye contact with Lily. Lily chuckled slightly.

"You expect me to know what a breach is?"

"Well, all for we know is you could work for Mallus, you could be faking this amnesia thing." Ray scratched his head again and pointed a finger in the air.

"Gideon can you get Zari down here?" Ray decided to look at the poor girl. She had blood just underneath her chin. She was even more beautiful awake. After a moment of day dreaming Zari appeared at the door glaring at Ray until she saw Lily was awake and smiled.

"Hey my name is Z."

"Zari? I feel like I've heard that name before." Ray shrugged at Zari's weird look towards Ray. Ray rolled his eyes and clapped his hands.

"On other news! I need your help to resolve her memory." Zari scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah you're funny, how am I supposed to do that?"

"I dunno, just figure it out."

"Excuse me but, you're not captain here." They kept fighting for another minute until Lily couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING!" After she said that a memory of someone. She stopped and tried to concentrate on the memory more. It was her and a man. Looked to be around 40 or 50, short gray hair and these icy blue eyes. Lily smiled and said something but didn't know what came out of her mouth. When she opened her eyes what she saw was priceless. Ray was holding his mouth, daring it to close. Zari was looking at Ray confused and then Sara ran through the door panting which knocked the looks off of their faces.

"The time pirates are back."

 **You can expect one more chapter today (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, this is so much fun to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll do a little recap._**

 ** _Lily appeared from a breach with a stab wound and some other concerning injuries. Lily knew that she was sent here for a reason but couldn't remember who she was or why she was sent here. That is until she remembers a man with icy blue eyes._**

"Time pirates?" Lily looked at them all confused. Sara ran out of the room again with Ray and Zari right behind her. Before they left Lily alone Zari turned around.

"Don't leave this room no matter what you hear or see." Lily scoffed and quickly threw herself back into the chair. Lily didn't remember much about herself. Captain Cold that name kept ringing in her head. What is a Captain Cold and why can't she remember? The last thing Lily truly remembers is going through some portal and ending up in this chair. Pulling her out of her thoughts someone came at her with a kind in her hand. She panicked, she didn't know how to fight or even throw a punch. She let her gut take over and she started to fight. Lily threw a punch at his face which he hardly dodged. He tried to sweep her off her legs but she jumped back and hit him in the head with a pot which was randomly sitting on one of the counters. She grabbed a knife that was next to her chair and stabbed him in the leg. When she did that she backed up slowly and slid against the wall. She just killed someone... and than her head felt like it was combusted. She closed her eyes as she felt tears prick at them. When she closed her eyes she remembered something.

 _"Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan." Lily was a little girl and was sitting on the floor playing with her action figures. The same man she saw earlier, parka, goggles on his neck, icy blue eyes and this time he looked younger. There was a group of people standing next to him looking at a huge whiteboard. She remembered one of them from visiting the MedBay. There was Sara, she looked so concentrated and that's when it hit her. That man she was looking at must be Captain Cold, they all have code names. Lily didnt understand how her 6 year old self knew about this but it was a life saver. Than something happened, a man crashed through the wall with fire in his hand. Several people were laughing and others snorted. I got scared and yelled. I ran into the arms of Sara and she looked down at me and smiled._

 _"Don't worry Lily, it's just Mick." Lily looked at the man and he was in the MedBay earlier as well._

Lily opened her eyes and there was still blood all over her hands. She whimpered and exited the room to go find someone when she saw a man fighting two people and Lily decided to help. Lily picked up a pipe that was laying on the floor and hit the last man in the head. The man glared and then looked at her.

"I had that."

"Sure you did."

They both smiled at each other until he did something.

"Nate Heywood, you're that girl who came outta the breach right?"

"Yeah, Nate I need your help, there's something wrong with me or something."

"Yeah what's wron..." Nate didn't finish his sentence because he saw Mick carrying a limp Sara in his arms. There was blood all over his and her clothing. Lily could see a knife laying inside her arm and stomach. Lily gasped as Nate ran to help Mick. Sara started to spasm and scream.

"Oh my."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, I have no homework for tonight so I thought I'd just write a little more to this story before my brain explodes.**_

Nate ran over to help Mick get Sara to the MedBay. Everyone else was somewhere else. After Mick and Nate we're done dragging Sara to the MedBay Lily was just watching and wondering what happened in her life that brought her to this. After several minutes of daydreaming Sara woke up.

"Sara! What happened?"

"I-I...Pirate almost hit Amaya with some knifes." Lily sat in one of the chairs holding Sara's hand. She looked up at Lily with this look in her eye and she gasped. Her heart rate started to go up and she started to flatline.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE? WHERE IS THAT STUPID KID FLASH?" When Mick screamed that Wally appeared at the door panting.

"So many, they are multiplying! I swear to go..." he saw Sara and gasped lightly.

"What? What happened to her?"

"What does it look like Sherlock she got some knifes stuck." Lily was still holding her hand as she said that and another memory came at her.

 _"Honey! Come help with the groceries!" Lily ran downstairs and looked at Sara._

 _"Mom, where's Dad?" Sara looked down at the floor with a melancholy face._

 _"He um, lost the game Lily." Sara looked at her with her deep blue eyes which made Lily shudder. After Sara left to go to the kitchen Lily started to wonder what she meant by, "he lost the game."_

Lily opened her eyes up and Ray was now in the room staring at her. Nate sighed and left the room after extracting the knifes from her shoulder and stomach, Wally must have left before she got the memory flash. Lily didn't want to admit it but she needed to tell someone what is going on with her. It was just her, Ray and Sara in the room.

"You know you're only here because you have a connection to our dead friend Captain Cold right?" Lily shrugged and looked at Ray.

"Yeah, um, I don't know who that is..." Ray sighed and moved a little closer.

"You're Funny If you actually thought you could fool me, you're having memory flashes every time you touch someone." Lily stared blankly at him with no expression.

"Yeah, I am I-I just don't know what to do." Lily sighed and turned her attention to the hand currently holding her mothers. After a awkward moment of silence Sara started to wake up.

"Hey there um, how are you holding up?" Sara smiled weakly at the girl and looked up at Ray who nodded his head with agreement.

"You're my daughter aren't you?" Lily looked blankly at Sara and then fake coughed.

"How did you know?"

"The expression on you're face gave it all away." Lily raised a eyebrow and looked at Ray which he was awkwardly backing away out of the door.

"And how would you know that?"

"I've learned to read people half my life, your face showed pain and regret. That's the exact look I gave my mother when she got kidnapped." Lily raised another eyebrow, her mother was kidnapped? Lily scoffed and leaned back in her chair releasing Sara's hand.

"Yeah I've been have memory flashbacks." Sara looked at Lily sternly.

"Who's the father...or mother?" Lily looked down and didn't answer the question. She couldn't tell her mother that Leonard Snart was her father. It would ruin the timeline. The reason they couldn't find a match of DNA on his side of the family is because Barry Allen once deleted and got rid of all the files of anyone who goes by the name Captain Cold or Leonard Snart. She was starting to remember everything. Pulling her out of her daydreaming Sara started to choke and kept choking until Lily realized what was happening and yelled for someone but it was to late.

She flatlined.

 _ **Sorry for the cliff hanger, next chapter will be at least 1000 words. Thanks for reading. (:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, thanks for choosing this story once again. Any suggestions? Kinda getting stuck.**_

"GIDEON!" Amaya screamed at the top of her lungs when blood started to pour out of her mouth.

"It appears Captain Lance has been effected by a poison called Botulinum Toxin." Mick was in the corner of the room trying hard to not listen, Nate was holding Amaya's hand looking at Sara and Lily was staring at her wounds.

"How would that poison get put in her system?" Nate grumbled hoping Gideon could hear him. Lily thought for a second and she said something out of her mouth but she didn't know what.

"The knifes, they must have been laced with poison."

"Um, what? How would you know?" Lily sighed and looked at the concerned historian.

"Botulinum Toxin is a poison that..." before she could speak Gideon took over.

"The Botulinum toxin causes Botulism, a fatal condition if not treated immediately. It involves muscle paralysis, eventually leading to the paralysis of the respiratory system and, consequently, death. The bacteria enter the body through open wounds or by ingesting contaminated food. So for a matter of effect, Ms...Lily could be correct." Nate's jaw was dropped and Amaya was lightly snorting. Mick wasn't even looking at the three of them until he came to his senses.

"Gideon, fix her."

"I am trying Mr.Rory." Nate looked confused at Mick. Mick must of saw his reaction and he took a chug of his beer and threw it to the ground. Lily winched at the impact and Mick looked directly at her.

"Now the real question is, how did little Ms sunshine know about this deadly poison which Sara just happens to affected with. Aren't you supposed to be amnesia? You're a horrible actress." Amaya looked wide eyed at Lily questioning her. Lily sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I-I dunno, I get these memory flashes and sometimes you guys are in them, they are mainly of my father." At the moment Ray walked in and glanced at Lily knowing the truth of her and looked at Nate.

"She's fine, I don't understand how time didn't fold on itself, she should have made it...mhm." Lily rolled her eyes when Amaya spoke.

"She's related to one of us?" Mick glared at her and was about to leave when he turned around.

"Fix her Gideon or I will destroy you." Mick pointed a finger in the air and left.

"Um, why is he so protective of Sara?" Lily sighed and looked at Nate.

"The original three." Everyone looked at Ray who was watching the ground.

"The original three? Care to explain what that means?" Amaya leaned into Nates shoulder waiting for Ray to answer.

"Well um, as you know Sara, Mick and I are the last three from our original team that's on the ship. Rip called Sara, Mick and Leonard Snart the three because every time we went somewhere on a mission they would go to a bar. They would either get in a bar fight, seduce someone, or get drunk and sometimes all of those." Amaya snorted and looked at Ray.

"Leonard Snart, he killed me."

"Ok can we focus on the fact that my FREAKING MOTHER IS DYING!" Ray pointed a finger at her and nodded.

"Yes let's do that!" Ray grabbed his tablet that was sitting on the counter and continued to hit buttons.

"Just a moment ago she flatlined but came back Correct?" Everyone grumbled something which made Ray frown. Wally, and Zari were M.I.A. According to Wally Time Pirates keep attacking.

"Amaya and Nate do you mind going to help Zari and Wally with our pirate problem?" They both nodded and left the room.

"Ray, I need your help."

"What?"

"These memory flashes, they are of everyone here." Ray put the tablet down suddenly interested in her problems.

"It's every time I touch someone on this ship. Can't your Gideon? Fix me or something so I can be on my way home?"

"We need to figure out why you were sent here." Ray paced the room. "I got it! I'll help you once the pirates are gone and when we find a way to heal Sara." Lily grumbled to herself and decided to walk out of the room but Ray put a hand on her arm.

"Time Pirates are dangerous, look what they did to Sara." Lily looked at Sara once more.

"Somehow I am a bad ass 15 year old. I can fight and according to your speedster friend these Time Pirates or whatever you call them are going to destroy the ship. So more the better?" Ray rolled his eyes and let Lily walk out of the room. Before she could leave Ray threw her one of Sara's knives.

"Be careful, If you die..." Lily looked at Ray and laughed.

"You're funny." She ran out of the door expecting a easy fight of one or maybe two pirates. She saw Mick in the distance lighting several of them on fire. Four pirates approached her. On the tip of their knives Lily could see the poison laced on it.

"Hello, Goodbye." She smiled sweetly and began to destroy them. She could see Mick in the distance smiling at her and than getting tackled by a angry pirate.

"Where is that speedster son of a bitch when you need him? Shouldn't all of you be dead?" Lily thought about that and realized he was probably laced with the poison as well. Who knew that Time Pirates could be dangerous. After another five minutes of fighting she decided to go check on Sara. When she got to the MedBay, Ray was punching a pirate. Lily snuck up from behind and stabbed him in the torso. She grinned at the concerned scientist.

"Sup." He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"There's blood on you." Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Ray once again.

"I'm aware of that haircut." Ray stopped his tracks and turned around.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I dunno just popped up in my head. Does it have a meaning or something?"

"Um, not at all." She nodded slowly and after a moment of silence Zari came in clutching Wally which he was holding his arm. Lily thought to herself that she was right and grinned which made Ray raise a eyebrow at her.

"What? I was right."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi thanks for choosing this story! I've been told I should make my chapters longer which I will try to do! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy. You can find this story both on Wattpad and Fanfiction._**

Zari and Ray helped Wally onto the chair. He was conscious but barely. After several hours all the Time pirates have been killed or either escaped without their dignity. Lily's memory was returning. She remembered she has a family and lots of friends and loved ones. Sara is her mother which everyone on the Waverider already found out about. Leonard Snart is her father, she doesn't remember much about him but she heard stories about him from Ray, he is currently dead which made Lily wonder if she was sent here to find him. She couldn't dare tell anyone until she knew everything. She told Ray the most because he seemed very nice. Lily spent hours every day explaining the little things she remembered until one day she got her full memory back. It only took two weeks but you know...Yay? Right?... Lily remembered that she was sent here to help the 2018 version of the Legends to help save Leonard Snart because without her according to Ava Sharpe who the team hadn't met yet he is thought to be dead in this time period. Then Lily remembered something else she was brought to change...

On the mission to save Leonard Snart...

Ray Palmer dies.

 ** _Hi so sorry this is really short, I made it short on purpose. There will be a very long chapter coming out tonight. It will be 3000/4000 words long. So sorry again! Thanks for reading. Also I might have just lost a Guinea pig outside so...HAHA SEE YA._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi so we found the Guinea pig but um, I might have had to dive into some bushes and risk getting ticks. Now onto the story! Thanks for choosing this story and I promise it will be longer. Also please cue the music when I say or it will throw off the whole mood of the chapter. (Wattpad readers only)_**

 _ **RAYS POINT OF VIEW:**_

We all were on the bridge prepared for what Lily had to say to the team. Things have been running smoothly ever since Lily got her memory back. Her and I have been getting on pretty well. I could tell she was holding something back from me and the rest of the team. I am no physic but I inferred that she is avoiding Sara. Ok yeah, I know she's her daughter and all but it's still kind of rude. She just dropped a bomb on us.

"Oh hey hey, I appeared from a breach from the future and my mom is Sara Lance!"

That is very hard for all of us to take in well, except Mick of course I don't think he cares other then the fact that Lily knows something about Snart. I miss him dearly, but I also want to know what is going on with her.

We are all at the bridge when she starts to talk.

"Ok um, you all know Sara is my mom right?" Everyone mumbles and nodded in agreement.

"Well um, I am here to stop two major events from what I'm told from a friend back in 2035. I wanted to explain why I came through a breach and well what happened. I was at STAR Labs with Cisco and Julian when our mortal enemy, Blink came through the breach with me and stabbed me in the stomach, I didn't have much time to react but he blinked away. I don't expect you to understand what I mean by that but um. Any questions?"

Nate and I were ready to ask some questions when Mick spoke up.

"What is the connection between you and my partner."

"Um, what do you mean?" I could tell she was trying to savior her time.

"Fine I will tell you, it has to do with why I'm here." Mick rolled his eyes and let her continue.

"So, I was sent here to stop a death and save someone. My father, Leonard Snart is alive and I'm his only hope." I looked over at Sara and she looked sick. I had a nagging feeling that Snart could be her father. Her other half of DNA was not detected to match anyone. I remember Barry telling me something about him having to delete Snart's files and crap to have him help him for something. I looked over at Nate and Amaya, they were gasping as well as Wally. I was smirking as well as Mick. I knew they liked each other! Jax owes me 50$ next time we meet...

"Wait, Leonard is dead though." Sara finally spoke after several minutes. Lily scratched the top of her head and looked at her mother.

"Yeah, he's not see the oculus blew him up but blew him into a different time period..." Zari gasped and pointed a finger in the air.

"Maybe I could use my simulation to maybe find a way to find him?" I scoffed and everyone looked at me.

"Or...we could just ask Gideon if there is any references of a Leonard Snart or Captain Cold!" I stuck my tongue out at Zari as she rolled her eyes.

"Or that too..."

"Wait, Lily do you know when or where we can find Leonard?" Everyone turned to Sara which she was looking pretty pale.

"No, Ava didn't tell me where I could find him, huh rude." I tensed and looked at Lily.

"You said that there was another reason you were sent here right?" She looked at me paralyzed.

"Yeah um Ray, you die."

 ** _*PAUSE FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT*_**

 ** _AMAYAS POINT OF VIEW:_**

Ok so these past several weeks have been moving pretty quick. Sara's future daughter is currently on the Waverider telling us that Ray is going to die and Leonard Snart is alive. LEONARD SNART KILLED ME. Well, Captain Cold did but same thing... I don't remember being killed by him but I know I was! Nate and I have been spending lots of time together doing...let's just say activities. I was kind of confused when Lily said that Snart and Sara end up together because first off. He is dead! Right? Second, He is CAPTAIN COLD! Who could like that cold hearted son of a bitch. Haha pun attended. On other news I'm listening to her talk and keep getting interrupted by Ray and Sara. Nate and I are in shock I can just tell he is kind of on the edge of the whole Captain Cold situation. I chime in once in a while but I mainly want to get all the details. I wonder if she knows anything about Mallus and what effects he has on the future. I keep dreaming about that when Nate bushes me and he looks at Sara which is staring at me.

"Oh sorry I was just um, what?" Sara glared at me and repeated her question.

"Can you go *ahem, go *ahem*..." Sara coughed very loudly and blood tickled out of her mouth and onto her hand. She looked at it for a moment and then quickly whiped it away before anyone else could see it. I raised a eyebrow but no one seemed to notice. Not even Wally. Sara looked at me sternly and put a finger on her lips like she wanted me to keep this a secret. Lily was in a deep conversation with Ray, Nate and Wally were talking about some bro thing? Sara walked out of the room to most likely go to the MedBay and Zari already left. I decided to follow Sara. When I finally found her she was sliding down the wall and started to cry. When she saw me she stopped and lowered her head. I didn't know what to do. I've never seen Sara in a state like this.

"Sara? You ok?" I approached her and slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"Yeah um, I'm fine." She wiped the tears from her face and looked up.

"No you're not, you just coughed up blood Sara. What's wrong with you?" She looked at me with no emotion.

"It's Mallus, instead of using Nora for his escape he's planning on using me." I looked at Sara and started to rub her back slowly.

"Oh my."

 ***PLAY DRAMATIC MUSIC.* (Drop in the ocean)**

Thats when she started to sob really loud and lowered herself and buried her head into my torso. I looked at the corner and saw Lily smiling and then turn her back to us and walk away. Sara didn't notice but I went back to rubbing her back.

"When was the last time you got sleep love?"

"A week. Every time I go to sleep Amaya he takes control of me." She sobbed through her words and tried to say something else.

"He-he, I cant do this anymore." I rubbed Sara's scalp and let her continue.

"It's just been so hard Amaya. I have a daughter now and-and what if I die before I give birth to her in 2020? Leonard is alive, the man who I kissed two years ago and possibly loved is alive!" I shhhhed her she started to close her eyes. I knew if she fell asleep Mallus would take over and that's why I couldn't. I slapped her face slightly and she jerked up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Sorry But Mallus, you need to tell the rest of the team." She sighed and looked at me

"Fine just let Gideon put me in a coma, I don't think he can effect me in that state."

 ** _*STOP DRAMATIC MUSIC.*_**

"No way! I am not letting you slip in a coma again!" She shrugged and walked down the hall and alerted Gideon to tell the others to meet her on the bridge.

 ** _MICKS POINT OF VIEW:_**

I am pissed. I don't care about the fact that Haircut is going to die, I don't care about anything else OTHER THEN THE FACT THAT MY PARTNER IS ALIVE AND NO ONE IS DOING A GOD DAMN THING ABOUT IT! I care about Sara, she is like a sister to me. I'm quite worried about the future. I care about Haircut yes, but I would choose Snart over him any day. I was in my room eating a cookie I found in my pocket when Gideon alerted me that boss wanted to see us on the bridge. I finished my cookie and sat in my chair on the bridge.

"Ok so um, I need to tell you all something." Everyone got really nervous except me and Amaya.

"What is it Blondie? I ain't got all day I'm tryna figure out how to find Snart."

"Awww are you sure you aren't gay?" Amaya smiled innocently at me while I glared.

"That is enough! Please, Now Mallus." Lily gulped and I could hear her all the way from here.

"You got something to say mini Blondie?" Both Sara and Lily glared at me which made me chuckle and Sara continued.

"As I was saying... Mallus has been sucking all of my energy in order to exit time." Lily gulped again and spoke.

"I um, you told me stories about him. I think I can be of some use but do you mind if we find my father first so you know, I don't flicker out Of existence." I chuckled again, man she acts like a Snart. Always self-obsessed.

"Agreed." I looked over at Nate who was shrugging.

"I mean heh, why not? I mean more the better right?" I give him a half smile and looked around the room for a beer. No luck, dang it! Wally and Zari were explaining their plan but I wasn't listening whatsoever. I was to focused on the past. Finally after however long I was day dreaming Amaya knocked me out of my daydreaming and actually snapped her fingers in my face.

"Earth to Heatwave."

"Mhm?" She rolled her eyes and went to go sit next to Nate.

"Ok so Zari and Wally's plan is um, no offense but horrible." Sara looked at them sweetly as Zari sighed and Wally huffed and puffed.

"But!" Wally tried to continue but Sara cut him off.

"Stop! Do not repeat that plan it is well, like I said horrible."

"I have a plan, Sara check the lastest anachronisms and see if any have to do with any bank robberies or heist that weren't there before." Lily walked over to Sara and smiled. Sara chuckled and patted her on the back.

"You're obviously a Snart." I chuckled and looked at the two.

"Haha, you have no idea." They looked over at me confused until I saw something unusual.

"Look." I pointed to one anachronism.

"Wilmington, Delaware 2001, Robbery gone south. The latest victim who goes by the name Layla Horez was murdered in a bank robbery by the nameless man who wears a parka. He matches the DNA of a child named Leonard Snart but police figure he is blaming the poor child." I sighed at Sara who was finally done reading the newspaper. Lily started to cry, not sob but several tears escaped her eyes and she looked at Sara.

"My father lied. He is a murderer!" She quickly tried to leave the room but Ray put a hand on her arm and pulled her into a hug. She accepted but a several seconds later she ran off to the guest bedroom she has claimed.

"I got this." Sara sighed and started to jog off. I mumbled something about getting a beer when Wally followed me which made me get the chills. When I reached the kitchen and sat down he sat across from me and smiled.

"What do you want kid?"

"Leonard Snart, how did you guys meet?"

"Sorry to disappoint you kid but I don't open up to anyone." He sighed and looked back up at me.

"But come on! It might help us you know, get him back?"

"We already know he is in 2001 so leave it at that." He sighed and began to get up.

"You are going to have to confront your past some day Mick."

"Whatever kid, either get me another beer or get out I wanna be alone." He sighed and threw me a beer then speeded away. I smiled slightly and began to drink another beer.

 ** _SARAS POINT OF VIEW:_**

I- Leonard Snart is alive, I don't have any feelings for him anymore right? I was thinking about that while looking for Lily who just cried right in front of the team. I felt bad, she thinks her father is a monster now. He might have amnesia like she did or-or worse...

"Lily?" I opened her door and found her under the covers of her bed.

"Lily?" I heard her sniffing and trying hard not to cry.

"What? I really want to be alone right now." She popped out her head and looked at me. Her eyes red and puffy and filled with a scornful look.

"Scoot over." She did exactly what I said and scooter over in her bed. I tucked the covers on top of me and Lily. I never got this close to my future daughter. I was always scared to confront her alone. We are screwing history so badly right now i silently thought.

"Your father is not a horrible man Lily." She sniffed and looked at me.

"Yes he is, you saw the newspaper! He killed that innocent women!"

"Lily, he could have amnesia just like you did, think about it? The oculus blew him up! He shouldn't even be alive." She sniffed against and finally turned over to face me.

"Or he is just a horrible man in general."

"Oh honey, no. Your father may be a crook but he lives by a code or at least does when he is thieving. He doesn't kill anyone unless absolutely necessary!" When that came out of my mouth I knew I didn't choose the right words.

"Wow, that's actually really sad." I sighed and looked for the right words to say.

"He is a good man, I am not going to convince you right now. Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up in a hour or two. I know you haven't slept in two days." She closed her eyes and leaned into me. She placed her head in the crook of my neck and arm over my torso. I smiled sweetly and felt myself drifting off which I couldn't let happen but I did...the darkness ate me alive and there was nothing I could do about it.

 ** _ZARI'S POINT OF VIEW:_**

I wasn't here when Leonard Snart was on the team nor was I here for the past version of him. I never met him in Central City like Wally did but I hear stories, he was a hero. A legend to be exact. Amaya and Nate, I saw their faces and could see that they didn't trust him and I don't think Wally does either, but if Sara trusts him in any way, shape, or form than so do I. I may not know him at all but I did meet the Earth/X version of Leonard Snart and he seemed easy going. But then again different world so...

Sara ran out to find Lily, Wally was following Mick creepy and Nate and Amaya said they were off to have "fun" whatever that meant. That left me and Ray.

"Ray."

"Zari."

"Wanna play PAC-MAN?" I smiled sweetly waiting for a response when he just glared.

"Are you kidding me? We are about to go to 2001 and recover our lost teammate! Why would I want to play PAC-MAN?"

"Um, I dunno just asking. You don't gotta be rude about it." He rolled his eyes and walked away. The ship can be very boring sometimes. I walked down the bed room hall and stopped at Lily's door. It was open, I walked in slowly and saw Sara and her cuddling. I smiled to myself and told Gideon to close their door.

"Gideon can you make sure they wake up in a hour or two?"

"Of course." I smiled and walked to my room only to see a note on my bed.

 _To Zari,_

 _Hey it's Lily sorry I'm writing to you it's just that I can't exactly say what needs to be said with Gideon watching over me 24/7. I needed to warn you about something, well tell you. My moms friend Ava Sharpe told me that in the future you are sneaked up from behind and almost get stabbed but Ray jumps in front of it. I need you to watch your back._

 _From, Lily._

I stared at the words. Ray dies...saving me? I curled up on my bed and held the note in my hand. I looked at it once again to make sure I was reading it correctly and drifted off to sleep. Before I knew it Gideon was telling me to head down to the bridge for a jump. I grabbed my sweatshirt and put it back on. I headed down to the bridge and everyone was already there in their seats ready to leave. I sat down and looked at Lily. She sat next to me and looked over. I wanted to talk to her but in private. Before I could talk Sara spoke up.

"Everyone ready?" There was many mumbles and head nods. She smiled and spoke to Gideon.

"Gideon prepare a timejump for Wilmington, Delaware 2001 we're off to save Leonard Snart."

 ** _Thanks for reading, if you noticed any errors please comment down below or talk to me so I can fix it. (;_**


	9. Chapter 9

The Legends time jumped to 2001 to save Leonard Snart, little did they know what they were going to see. Sara jumped out of her seat and started to call orders.

"Ok, Mick, Nate, Ray and I will go look for Snart. Amaya I need you to help Zari with her simulation. Wally I don't think seeing you no offense would help Leonard in any way if you know he does have amnesia." Wally coughed and wandered down the halls. Lily scoffed and looked at her mother.

"What about me! I just don't wanna sit here!" Sara looked back at her daughter and slightly smiled.

"You are 15."

"And? I was trained by you my whole life, Oliver Queen, Nyssa, Thea and even Kara thought me some self-defense. Sorry that I wasn't trained by the league of assassins twice but I am pretty skilled." She grinned at her mother who just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, come on we're going to go." Lily smiled and ran up to her mother and gave her a huge hug which she accepted awkwardly. They moved to the fabrication room, Nate was wearing Rockport boots, a dress shirt, and a pair of pants. Sara was wearing over-sized hoop earrings, a white belly shirt and jeans. Lily was wearing a denim jacket, a t-shirt and jeans. Ray was wearing the same thing as Nate except his colors were different. Mick was wearing a ripped sweater, a t-shirt and some jeans. Everyone was halfway there to the city when Sara suddenly stopped.

"Sara? Hello you ok?" Nate was waving his hand in front of her face which was becoming pale.

"Blondie? We need to go...so if you're going to I don't know pray? Can you do it later?" At that response Sara tensed and turned her body slowly towards Mick. Her eyes were red and he muttered a pray.

"Um, guys? I think Mallus is back...heh." Mick turned slowly to Lily and asked a question.

"Um any suggestions? Considering you're the expert?" She rolled her eyes and said something, she didn't know what came out of her mouth but Mick suddenly drawed his gun, Nate steeled up, Ray turned on his suit, and Lily put out her fist and pulled out a knife on instinct.

"Well hello, if it isn't Lily Ava Lance-Snart. I was expecting your sister but you know..." Lily suddenly tensed and dropped her fists.

"My sister?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey so if you haven't read Legend Kids you should, I did a collab with the author and we made an amazing chapter! Part two coming out soon. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. (:_**

 _Previously on Legend Kids and Their Daughter…_

The Legend Kids are about to set out to find Rip Hunter and the mysterious weapon they need to stop the Legion of Doom. However, before they can get very far the demons hunting the Snart Twins - Ghana, Cohen, and Azure - show up and send the twins into a portal….to hell. Literally.

The Legends time jumped to 2001 to save Leonard Snart, little did they know what they were going to see. When Mick, Nate, Ray, Sara, and Lily emerge from the Waverider to look for Snart they are stopped by Sara or shall I say Mallus...he reveals something that concerns Lily, "Well hello, if it isn't Lily Ava Lance-Snart. I was expecting your sister but you know…"

 _~ Lily ~_

"My sister?" Lily dropped her fists and looked at Sara, who was currently possessed by Mallus.

"Yes, sister. Now, you see there is a lot you and you and your little so called heroes don't know about this world, but you will soon." He grinned at the Legends.

"Wait, wait." Ray put a hand in the air to stop the talking. Mallus raised a eyebrow at him and smiled.

"No one tells me what to do." At that moment Mallus hit Mick, Ray, and Nate in one swift move, leaving them all unconscious. Lily gasped and realized she was going to have to fight her "mother" alone.

"Before you um, kill me? Can you please explain to me what you meant by sister. I don't remember having a sister." He grinned at her.

"You will find out soon." Mallus kicks Lily in the stomach, which launches her several feet from her location. Lily growls and prepares to fight back. She throws a punch which he easily dodged. He does a roundhouse kick, which leaves Lily gasping and panting for air on the ground. Mallus leans down and smiles at Lily.

"Poor little girl, it seems now I'm going to have to kill you." Everything was a blur but before Lily knew it Mallus was pushing Lily through a breach, or portal she couldn't tell but all she knew was that this wasn't going to end well. Then the darkness ate her alive once again.

 _~ Kaleb and Laurel ~_

In all honesty Hell wasn't as hot as Laurel was expecting. She'd always imagined that there would be massive walls of fire, what with the whole "Sinners burn in hell" thing. But actually, there wasn't much fire at all. It was just a big barren waste land of nothing. For miles the only thing she could see were dead trees and dry as crap dirt.

For a moment she couldn't feel anything around her, and she panicked. Where was her brother?

She turned around wildly, searching, heart pounding in her chest. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Welp, Totto," Kaleb said. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Very funny," Laurel said, breathing a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a blue blob appeared over head. Laurel recognized it as one of Vibe' breaches, and for a moment she allowed herself to get excited, thinking their friends and family had already found a way to save them….No such luck. Something did fall out of it, though. A girl, about their age. Blonde. Blue eyes.

"...Your parents sentence you to hell, too?" Kaleb asked the girl with raised eyebrows. Lily raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"You're funny, wait is he being serious?" Lily pointed to the girl currently standing near him.

Laurel nodded. "Afraid so," she said. "Welcome to Hell, little lady!" Lily rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Great so I'm in literal hell, my mom was here once I think? Never thought I'd see it in person, you know...alive."

"Yeah, well, join the club," Laurel said bitterly.

Lily nodded and looked at the boy standing close to her. "You related?"

Kaleb nodded. "We're twins," he told her.

"Which means we do everything together," Laurel said. "Including, but not limited to, falling to the depths of Hell!"

Lily bitterly laughed at her comment. "I'm Lily, I had a demon named Mallus throw me in here after revealing to me I have a sister." Lily laughed again and tried to smile but failed.

"I can do you one better," Laurel said, her voice monotone. "We were sick little infants, so our parents made a deal with a demon to heal us, but in return they had to steal an angel's wing. If they didn't the demon would take us to hell. And…" She gestured around. "You can probably guess the rest."Lily stared at her amazed.

"Well then, looks like I'm not the only one with a screwed up family! My father is currently dead and my mother well, let's just say we're not exactly close." Lily smiled weakly and looked at the other twin. "He doesn't talk much?"

"Him? Pfft. Usually, can't get him to shut up," Laurel shrugged. Lily leaned into Laurel and whispered, "He's kinda hot, taken?"

"Sweetie, he's gay," Laurel said, laughing slightly. "But, yes. Also taken." Lily sighed and looked at him. "Mhm, still hot." Lily laughed and looked at her surroundings. "Well, what do we do now? Did I catch your names?" Lily grinned slightly.

Laurel pointed at her brother. "Kaleb." She pointed at herself. "Laurel." Lily smiled and winked at Kaleb, "well I just got my memory back and it's still returning but you two, I've seen you before?"

Kaleb shrugged. "Possibly? I don't really pay attention to girls much, sorry…"

"But I do," Laurel said. "And now that you mention it, you look kind of familiar...What'd you say your name was again? Lily? As in Lily Stein, maybe?" Lily shrugged and sighed. "Lily Stein? Who's that. I know that Professor Stein is dead and all...he has a daughter? Cousin? Sister maybe?" Lily shrugged again. "Wait did you say Laurel? As in Lance? Dinah Laurel Lance?"

"Lily Stein is the Professor's daughter. We're friends with his granddaughter, Catriona," Laurel said. She shrugged, before answering her second question. A lot of people knew her deceased aunt was the former Black Canary, so she wasn't really surprised that Lily would bring her up. "And yes, it's my -"

Before she could finish something roared in the distance, interrupting their little chat.

"Guys," Kaleb said, nervously. "I think we've got company…" Lily grinned at the monster and looked back at Kaleb. "Dude, do you even know how to fight? If not get behind me."

"Can we even fight? Pfft." Laurel rolled her eyes.

Lily threw two knives that she grabbed from her waist band and threw them. "Mhm, prove it." She pointed at the monster and at the two of them.

Laurel smirked. "As you wish, madam." She bowed in an over dramatic manner, before swiftly yanking a dagger from her belt and charging straight at the monster. She didn't stop to think about the fact that monsters were a real thing. If she did she probably would have screamed and/or pissed herself.

The monster had two heads, sharp teeth, and about a million eyes. Laurel spotted long talons at its feet, tipped with some kind of green liquid. (Poison she guessed. It was usually poison.) The thing had four feet, spread out evenly, making it easy for her to slide under like a baseball player. WIth a quick thrust, she jammed her knife into the beast's belly, sliding out on the other side. Unfortunately, that didn't exactly kill it. In fact, it appeared to only anger the beast, as it roared out in pain and fury….And Laurel's knife was stuck in the monster's gut now. Great.

Kaleb whipped out his gun, firing off a few rounds at the monster. Lasers hit the beast square in the face, blinding it momentarily. The monster stumbled. Lily laughed at the two and decided to start fighting alongside with them. Lily decided to draw two knives from her boots and launch it into the monsters eyes which poured with blood. Lily looked over at Laurel and smiled as the monster started to streak in terror. Lily finished it off by taking out the knife currently stuck in its gut and cutting it with the knife head to tail. Lily laughed but then stopped when the monster regenerated a new set of eyes and it's wounds healed. Lily looked over at the twins and chuckled slightly. "Yeah um, this would be a good time to run…"

"Yup," Kaleb nodded. "Good plan!" They bolted. Lily started to run in front of the two twins passing them and then she stopped and yelled. "Hey that's mean! My mother gave me that knife!" Lily started to run back into the monster but stopped.

Laurel grabbed her arm and tugged her along. "We don't have time! Leave it!" They ran, their feet pounding on the ground harshly as they went. There wasn't anything around for miles. Nowhere to hide. Nowhere to run. Laurel could hear the beast gaining on them from behind. Lily whimpered and covered her mouth when she realized what came out. She was embarrassed she hasn't whimpered in a long time and that's when she thought of it, Alexia. It was something her father would always say in bad situations and said it was some kind of feeling she got. Lily accidentally said it out loud and felt a hot tear exit her eye as she ran behind the two twins.

"What?" Laurel asked, having heard her. But before Lily could give her an answer, Kaleb stopped abruptly. His breath hitched, as he stumbled.

Laurel glared at his back. "Kaleb, what're you -" She cut herself off, spotting what had caused her brother's hault. "Oh…"

They were on a cliffside. Laurel pulled her brother back to keep him from falling. She glanced back at the monster, which was getting closer by the second. Biting her lip, Laurel turned back to the cliffside. She couldn't see anything but thick shadows.

"How far down do you think it is?' she asked. "Think we can jump and survive?"

"Death is for losers," Kaleb nodded. They...weren't very rational when it came to hasty planning. Lily grunted and looked at the monster which was getting closer by the second. She looked down at the cliff and estimated how far down it was. Lily had impeccable eyes. Better than 20/20. This time all she saw was shadows and darkness which reminded her of the time her mother left her alone with that horrible babysitter...letting her mind go off track she accidentally tripped and fell down the cliff and prepared for impact.

"Shit," Laurel mumbled. "Well, you know what they say…"

"If all the other kids are jumping off cliffs, you should, too," Kaleb finished.

"Better than getting eaten by a monster, anyway," Laurel shrugged. Kaleb took his sister's hand, and together they jumped into the - probably bottomless - pit.

Falling was just like flying...accept usually there was a more permanent destination. That's what Kaleb heard from BBC Sherlock, anyway. Though, in his honest opinion it didn't feel anything like flying. It felt like falling...to the death! He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, as wind whizzed past his ears and rustled his hair. He tensed, expecting some kind of impact. Did people even feel anything, when they fell to their deaths? Honestly, he wasn't sure. Maybe they couldn't die here. Maybe they were already dead. As Lily prepared for impact she thought about the future, she could hardly remember anything about her future that was important, her father and mother. Some family members she remembered well enough but she never understood why her father sent her back in time just for her to die in hell with these two twins which she didn't know anything about! She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. When she opened her eyes she expected to be dead but she wasn't...right? She opened her eyes and realized she was in a small little room. She shrugged off the dust on her shoulders and looked around, after several seconds the twins came crashing down.

"Omf!" Kaleb grunted, as he hit the ground. Laurel sat up and groaned.

"Okay," she said, rubbing her arm. "That hurt like a mother…"

"Where are we?" Kaleb asked, looking around the room. Lily rolled her eyes and looked around more closely. "Ha, like I know we're in a small room in hell? What the hell?" Lily applied force to her head in order to stop it. Then the ringing in her head started and she said something out loud again but didn't realize what she said until she heard herself. "Man Captain Cold is one son of a bitch for making me go through this…"

The twins exchanged a look.

"Wait did you just say Captain Cold?" Laurel asked. Lily sighed and looked at the ceiling for a minute before answering. "Yeah, I think? Why does that mean something to you?"

"Actually -" Kaleb started to say. Lily squinted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ah, looks like you all found each other," a demonic voice interrupted. "How adorable. Come to die together?"

Laurel rolled her eyes, as a giant demon stepped out from the shadows. "Listen man, I just got chased down a cliff, I'm in no mood for your crap. So kindly, piss off." Lily laughed quietly at her comment and listened to the voice replay in her head. "Ugh, Mallus."

Kaleb snorted. "Very scary," he said sarcastically. "Mallus."

"Humans," Mallus mused. "Always using humor to cover up your fear…" Lily started to panic, what if she doesn't get out of here alive? Will her father be ok? Will she even exist? Lily glared and began to have a mental meltdown when Mallus spoke again.

Mallus started towards the three teens, moving slowly, menacing. Laurel felt a chill run down her spine. All her life she's assumed Hell would've been hot, but it was actually very, very cold. The giant demon about to kill them wasn't helping much.


	11. Chapter 11

Laurel rolled her eyes, as a giant demon stepped out from the shadows. "Listen man, I just got chased down a cliff, I'm in no mood for your crap. So kindly, piss off." Lily laughed quietly at her comment and listened to the voice replay in her head. "Ugh, Mallus."

Kaleb snorted. "Very scary," he said sarcastically. "Mallus."

"Humans," Mallus mused. "Always using humor to cover up your fear…" Lily started to panic, what if she doesn't get out of here alive? Will her father be ok? Will she even exist? Lily glared and began to have a mental meltdown when Mallus spoke again.

Mallus started towards the three teens, moving slowly, menacing. Laurel felt a chill run down her spine. All her life she's assumed Hell would've been hot, but it was actually very, very cold. The giant demon about to kill them wasn't helping much. Lily felt a pinch pain stretch through her. "Um, should we run or?..."

"Uh...unless you know how to deal with that thing," Laurel said. Lily looked over at Laurel.

"Ha, well we don't have the six totems so um, no." Lily glanced over at the twins before running for her life.

The twins ran after her. "So...what exactly are the six totems?" Kaleb asked.

"I think they're like Amaya's necklace thing," Laurel shrugged. "Probably not important." Lily looked at them both.

"How do you two know Amaya?"

"She's a Legend," Laurel told her, as they rounded a corner. "So are our parents.They work together." Lily looked behind them and made sure Mallus was out of sight before she stopped running.

"Your parents? My parents are also Legends...I don't remember you two though." Lily looked a little shocked. "If you were related to one of the Legends I think I would know."

"Well we've never heard of you either, so…" Laurel shrugged. "And we started the Legend Kids, which includes all the kids of the Legends. Maybe we're from different earths or something?"

"Yeah," Kaleb nodded. "We went to Earth two and Earth thirty eight once." Lily gulped.

"There's more than one earth?" Her face turned pale.

"Fifty eight that include us. And even more without us existing," Laurel nodded. "As far as I know there's at least three hundred ninety four." Lily stared at them like they were crazy. Then she looked at them more closely.

"You're saying that you and I are from different worlds? I mean, I know time travel is real and all but my parents never told me anything about different worlds."

"Maybe your parents don't know about it," Kaleb suggested." Lily sighed.

"Yeah, Maybe? My parents are Sara Lance and Leonard Snart, my father is currently dead and I was sent by him from the future to stop the death of Ray Palmer and save him." Lily panted and smiled after saying all of that. When she caught her breath she continued. "You wouldn't understand how much I've been through, If I don't get out of hell I could not exist! My mother will never get her happy ending." Lily shrugged. "Or as much happiness a legend can get."

"I'm sorry...what?" Laurel and Kaleb exchanged looks.

"What did you just say?" Kaleb asked.

"That can't be," Laurel said.

Lily shrugged. "What?"

"Sara Lance and Leonard Snart are our parents," Laurel said, almost defensively. Like she thought Lily was lying or something.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You guys are funny, but really." She paused for a moment before pulling out knife. "Who are you?"

"Laurel and Kaleb Snart," Laurel said, glaring at her and pulling out her own knife. "Who the hell are you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Lily Lance-Snart…"

"Liar!" Laurel yelled, pressing her blade against her throat. "There aren't any records on any known earth of anyone with that name. So, I'll give you one more chance. Who are you? A demon? You trying to trick my brother and me?"

Lily pulled her neck forward causing the knife to almost sink into her neck. "Lily Lance-Snart, Kill me if you want, doesn't matter now does it? I'm not getting out of here so I ain't gonna exist either way."

Laurel glared at her, before shoving her to the ground. "Come on, Kaleb. Let's get out of here." The twins started to walk away. Laurel looked back once and added, "If you know what's good for you, you won't follow us." Then, they were gone.

Lily glared at the twins when they weren't looking, she remembered what Mallus had said to her, she ignored it and started to walk the other way. Lily knew that if she didn't figure out a way to get out of here she wouldn't ever see her family or friends ever again, present and past.

Elsewhere in Hell none other than John Constantine was waking up. He groaned and stood up from the barren ground. "Bloody hell," he muttered, looking around. "And here I thought I was through with this place….Ah well." He started forward. "Now, let's find those twins, shall we?" Reaching into the pocket of his coat, he pulled out a cigarette. "And a light," he added.

Lily kept walking, she hasn't have the slightest idea of where she was going until she saw a man, he was wearing a long trench coat and was smoking a cigarette. She realized it was the warlock John Constantine. She heard so much about him! It was almost an honor to meet him in person. His death was a mystery to many, including the Legends.

"Ah, hello there, love," Constantine said, thinking she was a demon in a vessel. "Can you give us some directions?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're funny, John Constantine right? Well, I need to get home. So help me."

"Beg your pardon?" Constantine frowned. "You're not a demon?" He rolled his eyes at his own stupid luck. "Bullocks." Constantine gave her a funny look, then. "How do know you're telling the truth, then?"

Lily sighed. "Of course you don't know me, you're probably looking for those idiotic twins, whatever just can you open one of those portal thingies so I can get back to saving my life?"

"If you're a demon I'm not letting you go anywhere," he told her. "So, if you want to get out of here, I suggest you give me some bloody proof."

Lily crossed her arms and grabbed a knife and held it close by just in case. "Do I look like one of these damn demons? Now can I ask you a question, do you know who Mallus is?"

"Aye," Constantine nodded. "One of the most dangerous demons there is. Supposedly, he's imprisoned by time itself. So, how do you know about him?" He raised an eyebrow at her, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Lily sighed. "Well, let's just say my parents are having a eh, issue with this demon." She shrugged and looked at Constantine. "Now, you tell me. Why are you in hell...again?"

"I came to drag some people out," he told her. "You mentioned some twins? They might very well be the ones I'm looking for. Now, if you turn out to be who you say you are, that is to say not demon, then you can tag along." He started to walk off. "But you gotta keep up."

Lily sighed. "I'm not coming with you, I am not going near those little...you know what, they claim my parents as their own." Lily scoffed and decided to mock Laurel. "If you know what's good for you, you won't follow us." She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds right," Constantine nodded and kept walking. "Stay here, then. I'm sure you'll find some other way out, seeing as how you know exactly how to navigate through hell."

Lily scoffed. "As if, I just walked in the other direction of those two, they claim there are like more then I dunno three hundred earths or something? Heh, great." Lily looked at her hand which was fading. "Looks like i am fading from existence now."

"That's unfortunate," Constantine said. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "You coming, then? Or are you just going to waste my time? Because it looks like you're out of options. Now, I don't like helping people I just met, but no one deserves to be stuck here. So, I'm gonna help you. And I'm gonna help them. Unless of course, you've got some other way out of here?"

Lily sighed. "Look I don't have any clue on what's going on, all I know is I'm in hell, talking to John Constantine, and MY HAND IS DISSOLVING OR DISAPPEARING!" Lily sighed once again and lowered her guard. "Look, I'm sorry. I just really need to get back to the waverider."

"Hm." He glanced at her hand. "Better hurry, then." He turned and continued walking.

Lily followed him slowly thinking. These kids claim to also be Snart's, there are multiple earths...what if Lily has been thinking all wrong, what if they are her siblings...from a different earth. She shuddered at the thought and continued walking.

Constantine walked ahead of her, oblivious to everything going on in her head. "When's the last time you saw the twins?"

Lily thought to herself and then remembered. "Um, when we out ran Mallus, we went our separate ways so for all I know they are dead." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well, that's not very helpful is it?"

Lily shrugged again. "Well, that's all I got, Why are you looking for Laurel and Kaleb?"

"Because I promised their parents I'd bring them home," Constantine said.

Lily watched her feet as she moved. "Is it true? Is there really more than one earth?"

"Afraid so, love," he nodded.

Lily started to mentally have a panic attack. "Wait so? I could be...I-there is no way, wait what world am I from?"

"How should I know?" Constantine shrugged. He pulled something out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. "Here. Hold this."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, ok?"

It was an odd branch looking thing, clearly rotting.

"It's for a locator spell," Constantine said. "Let's speed this thing up a bit, shall we?" He stopped walking and raised his hands in the air; and he began chanting in an ancient language. As he spoke, the branch began to smoke.

"The closer we get to the twins, the brighter the fire will burn," he told Lily. "Come on, then." Constantine started walking again.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed him. "Where exactly are we going? My arm is starting to disappear and well, I would like to have all my body parts when, I mean if I leave this place."

"My, we're an impatient one aren't we?' Constantine muttered. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. We'll be out of here soon enough." The branch caught fire. "This way." He nodded to a corridor on their right.

"Coming, also I'm sorry. At least your not disappearing by the second." Lily looks at her arm again and sighs. Lily whispers something very softly that she can hardly hear herself. "Sorry dad, I tried?"

Constantine didn't hear her. He just kept walking, turning whenever the fire on the stick burned brighter. "We should be getting close now, love," he told her, taking note of how large the fire had gotten.

Lily nodded and looked around, everything around her was either red, orange or black. Exactly how she imagined it would be. "I didn't expect to be here alive you know?"

"It's hell, love," Constantine reminded her. "Most people don't expect to be here at all."

Lily scoffed. "Yeah, normal people. You wanna know something sad? I never got a normal childhood, you know? My mom and Dad were always on missions or out drinking until they got drunk and yet…"Lily sighs. "I still love them."

"I'm sure you do," he nodded. He was never one for traumatic backstories. Instead, he masked concern or worry with snide comments or humor. He hid his own experiences with booze and random sex.

"What's that?" Lily pointed to something up ahead, she looked down at her other arm which was almost completely faded.

"Well, let's go find out, shall we?" he said and moved towards the thing Lily was pointing at.

 **This was really fun writing! A LOT of the credit goes to _Ladyawesome45321 and her_ characters Laurel and Kaleb. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

As Lily and Constantine approached the thing the young girl had pointed out, it became apparent as to what it was - the twins, fighting a black eyed demon.

In its true form the thing was an ugly beast with decaying skin and sharp teeth. It was lanky, nails as long as a backsword, bones poking through the decomposing flesh.

"Bullocks," Constantine cursed. "Azure…"

The twins fought gallantly, back to back. Laurel swung her knife, moving in closer to the demon. She ducked, when the demon flung its nails at her. Kaleb fired his gun at the demon's feet, making it move, almost like dancing. The thing tried to advance on him, but Laurel jumped up, kicking it in the gut. The demon screeched, stumbling back. It swung its nail, leaving a large gash in Laurel's lower abdomen. She fell over, crying out.

"Laurel!" Kaleb yelled. The distraction was enough for the demon to get the upper hand. It cut Kaleb's arm, causing him to yell in pain and drop to his knees. Constantine raised his hands, beginning to chant, gaining the demon's attention.

Lily grunted and was ready to fight. She watched as Laurel fell and didn't really care. Lily grabbed her last knife and threw it at the demon but it didn't budge. She watched as it hit it right in the arm but she didn't see anything else because she was ate by the darkness.

Constainte continued his chants, trying to ward the demon off. Unfortunately, the spell was uneffective. The demon thrust out his arm, throwing Constantine back. The warlock smacked his head on a rock, falling unconscious a moment later, and by the time he woke up all three of the teens were gone. And so was the demon.

"...Bloody hell," he cursed.

Lily groaned. The top of her head hurt and she looked around. One of the snobby twins was still knocked out cold, she was in some cell, it was like a jail but darker. She reached for the pick lock Mick had placed in her boot just in case, but of course it wasn't there. She had enough with all this, she just wanted to go back home.

Kaleb groaned and sat up. His arm had stopped bleeding for now. There was even a bandage wrapped around it. Someone had patched him up while they were unconscious. He looked around, before groaning again. "Why do I always get kidnapped?" he whined. The blonde boy looked around, frowning. Something wasn't right. Jumping to his feet, Kaleb began shouting. "Laurel! Where's Laurel? Laurel!" He ran to the bars of the cell, gripping them tightly. "What have you done with my sister, you demonic freaks?!"

Lily shrugged. "Calm down, she's probably only getting tortured."

"Oh, yeah. That totally makes me feel better," Kaleb said, rolling his eyes.

Lily shrugged. "If If makes you feel better, I'm probably next anyways, pissed him off and all." She waves her hands for a dramatic effect.

"Not everything is about you, you know!"

Lily sighed. "What did I do? This is why I work alone."

"We're going to be stuck in here forever," Kaleb said. "Our parents broke a deal, and now we're trapped here for the rest of our lives - and even after that! She's all I have left!"

"At least you have someone, my mind was erased and the only reason I'm here is because of that! I was stabbed and well, I met the past version of my mother and I was sent to save my father and his friend but, heh! Look at me now, I'm fading." She looks down at her arm and it is there. "What the hell?"

"Aren't we all," Kaleb said quietly, thinking she was speaking in metaphor. Before she could correct him, however, the cells door opened. A demon stepped in the doorway, dragging her by the arm. The blonde girl was now all healed up.

"Laurel!" Kaleb exclaimed, as the demon shoved his twin in the cell and slammed the door behind her. Kaleb ran to his sister, hugging her tightly.

Lily sighed and went to go sit in the corner.

Laurel frowned, when her brother let her go.

"I don't understand," she said. "Why did they heal us? Is it part of some kind of mind game or something?"

"Most likely," Kaleb sighed. He leaned against the wall and sarcastically muttered, "This is gonna be a blast…"

Lily looked at the two and looked at Laurel's arm more closely. "Hey, you got a tattoo or something on the upper part of your arm." Lily shrugged and returned to look at the wall.

Laurel rolled up her sleeve and looked at her arm. Lily raised an eyebrow at the two and turned around so she was facing them. On Laurel's upper arm was a small tatto - a black crow perched on a tree limb.

"...Okay?" Laurel frowned.

Lily laughed. "Ok wait, so they took you away for god knows how long and left you with," she points to her arm. "That?"

Laurel shrugged. "I guess so?"

Lily shrugged. Before she could speak again someone came through the door grinning. "Who are you?"

The twins turned to face the speaker as well.

"My name isn't Exactly your worry right now, Lily follow me, easy way or hard way?" Lily grinned.

"Hard way."

The demon stepped forward, dragging her out by the arm. Lily punched him in the face. He decided to attempt to punch her but she dodged it and juked him out, causing him to hit his head on the wall and pass out. "Huh, didn't know I was that good." She grabbed the keys from his pocket and smiled. "Come on twins, let's get outta here."

"Bullshit it's that easy," Laurel said. "This is a trap."

Lily smirked. "Ok, see ya later than." She walked out of the room smiling to herself.

"Have fun dying, dumb ass!" Laurel yelled after her. She rolled her eyes, turning back to her brother. "Can you believe, in another life, we're related to that?"

Lily ran into three men with guns, bullets started to fly but she dodged them all and attacked them. She flipped one of them over her shoulder, stole his gun and shot the others. She groaned. "Ok really, in hell I thought I'd meet people that were actually scary."

She kept walking, only to find she was going in circles. Lily ended back up at the cell all worn out. "I went in circles for at least five damn hours. This is impossible."

"Told you," Laurel said. "It's a trap."

"At least I got some action but." Lily lifted up her sleeve. "Something scratched me."

 ** _Hello! Sorry that this chapter was so short. Haven't had much time to write it. I owe lots of credit to LadyAwesome once again and her characters Kaleb and Laurel. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter._**


End file.
